1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of hygienic devices and in particular to bidets. In that regard, the present invention is a portable, hand-held bidet for effective, hygienic cleaning with comfort and convenience.
2. Prior-Art Considerations
Traditionally, bidets perform various sanitary functions, and often accomplish this function to a degree superior to conventional sanitary devices. A conventional bidet is a rather large, non-portable fixture with attached plumbing to provide water supply and drainage.
The lavaging action of a conventional bidet is particularly quick, efficient and beneficial to persons who suffer from various medical problems, for example, hemorrhoids and genital or rectal infections. These problems are complicated by the fact that in many areas, bidets are not common. Thus, persons who would benefit from use of a conventional bidet may find their quality of life lessened by the inability to readily avail themselves of a bidet when the need arises.
In response to these problems, various attachment apparatuses have been proposed for mounting on a conventional flush toilet. Examples of such apparatuses are described in Kawai et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,030; Matsui et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,779; and Schrader et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,804. Essentially, these structures are rather bulky, non-portable adaptor fixtures limited to use in one location.
The limited accessibility of non-portable and bulky conventional bidets or bidet attachment structures has put many bidet users at some inconvenience and prevented other potential users from obtaining the benefits of a bidet. Thus, the problems of inaccessibility, non-portability and the expense of conventional bidets restrict many persons from the benefits and convenience a bidet provides.